


Laid Out

by watername



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watername/pseuds/watername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lito is very good with a lot of things. The dentist is not one of them. Short, silly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laid Out

Drama came easily to Lito. It first came to him as an inborn sense, then it was accumulated over years of honing, and sometimes it was amplified by influential cocktails. Luckily, for everyone involved, Hernando was something of an expert in dissecting drama. This was, he mentally decided, one-quarter inborn, one-quarter him practicing his craft, and the last half was the novocaine.

His freshly de-wisdom toothed boyfriend stared listlessly out the car window, his cheek squashed against the glass. 

“Hernando…I have always wanted to die a hero’s death…”

“Lito, you are not dying. We are going home, you see? We have just left the dentist.”

“The dentist you call him. I call him the mastermind of my fate. He has turned me into a coward,” he turned to face him, his beautiful face slightly less beautiful with puffiness and cotton balls. “Look at me, Hernando. I die like a bystander swept up into the storm of destiny.”

He pulled out one of the cotton balls and looked at it forlornly: “I am a toy with nothing but stuffing inside. No courage. No daring. I changed my mind. Don’t look at me. Remember me better than this.”

He sniffled and wiped his nose with the fluff. 

“I have been robbed of life. Cast to the side of the road. People pity me, Hernando,” he said as he jabbed at the roll-down button his window. 

Hernando noticed, but did not mention, that people were looking at him, but less with pity and more with cell phones. He silently hit the roll-up window from the driver’s seat and reached over and patted his boyfriend’s knee in support.

“The movie isn’t over yet, Lito. This is just the…second act! We are still in the conflict, and you cannot have a hero without conflict. The denouement is coming, and the dentist…the mastermind…you will get your day against him. His time is coming - and he knows you will be coming for him for vengeance. Can’t you see it?” 

Lito’s head dropped down to his hand, and he began to softly snore. 

“There’s my hero.”


End file.
